The present invention is directed to a flexible device for moving flowable materials.
The concept of having a device with a flexible edge for moving fluids as in a squeegee is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,528, incorporated herein by reference, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,586.
Squeegee technology for screen printing is well documented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,060.
U.S. Pat. No. D367,932 discloses a squeegee having a handle offset from the blade holder.
Further, metal dough scrapers are known for handling dough, and flour in baking. Further, small rubber bowl scrapers are sold under the trademark RUBBERMAID.
Such scrapers have separate blade and handle sections. Typically the blade is inserted into a slot in the handle. Often the blade, especially when wet and slippery, slips in the slot. This results in either blade loss, exposure of a surface being scraped to hard material of the handle (which can scratch the surface), loose, less effective blades, or a portion of the blade extending beyond the handle being unsupported. The unsupported portion prevents getting into corners and can snag on objects. This arises from two conditions. The first is differential expansion between the hard, rigid material of the handle and the soft flexible material of the blade. The second is that the device is often used around water which acts as a lubricant on the blade material.
Further, liquids can get trapped between the blade and the holder breed bacteria and mold. Further, separate blade and handle sections increases the cost of manufacturing. Further, such scrapers lack, a means for hanging the squeegee in the shower, a place it is often used.
The present invention is directed to a flexible device for moving flowable, materials including liquids, dough, powders (including toner), pellets and the like. The device is a monolithic, scraper or squeegee having tapered or thinned edge sufficiently flexible to conform to surface irregularities and thickened sections such as ribs to provide sufficient stiffness to transfer substantial force against the surface and on the material being moved. An additional feature is an integral hanging means, preferably usable in a shower, to enable ease of convenient storage. Another optional feature is provision of a nubbed or textured surface on the handle to increase grip.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a useful device for moving flowable material as pellets, powders and the like along a surface.
A further object of the invention is to wipe liquids from a smooth surface.
An object of the invention is to provide a soft flexible edge which conforms to surface irregularities.
An object of the invention is to provide for convenient storage. A further object is to incorporate an opening sufficiently large to hang over a shower head.
Yet another object of the invention is to eliminate slippage of wet blade from a holding handle, thus reducing blade loss, ineffective wiping, scratched surfaces, missed corner wiping and snagging. A further object of the invention is to reduce or eliminate trapped water and the resultant bacteria and mold growth. The present invention provides a lightweight and flexible system which is easy to use and store.
In one embodiment of the invention, a suction cup is formed by the thickened strengthening sections.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily appreciated and understood from a consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments when taken together with the accompanying drawings.
A particular advantage is use of the present invention as a squeegee for removing moisture from mirrors and show stall walls.